popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Shush
|full name = Margaret Shush |friends = Coach Loudly Milton Maynot Babapop Mrs. Snooply |likes = Teaching her students Her students caring for her Poptunia popcakes Peace and quiet |dislikes = Loud noises |loveinterests = Coach Loudly |aliases = Miss Shush}} Miss is a teacher at Popplementary School. Appearance Margaret is a short chubby red and peach Popple with yellow ears, violet hair and eyebrows, red nose, green eyes, and light pink spots on her cheeks. She also wears a teal cat-eye glasses that's attached by a yellow string and has a turquoise bead necklace around her neck. Personality Margaret is a pleasant, kind, helpful and instructive teacher. Even though she is kind to her students, she can be stern with them if they misbehave and true to her surname, she would shushes anyone who's loud and/or unruly. Her love for quietness sometimes lead to Margaret losing her patience at times as seen in "Pop in the Name of the Law" when the Best Popple Pals host a loud karaoke party while she's trying to grade her student's papers. Relationships Best Popple Pals Margaret likes having the Best Popple Pals (Sunny, Lulu, Izzy, Bubbles, and Yikes) as her students because she views all of them as kind, helpful, and caring young individuals in Popplopolis. In "Teacher of the Year", she really appreciates how they all participated in the Pop to the Top competition so they could win a Teacher of the Year award for her. But out of the five, Lulu is consider the teacher's pet since she has the highest grade in the class and the smartest. Margaret even openly admits that it's disappointing when Lulu "failed" a pop quiz in "It Doesn't Take a Genius", unaware that Lulu switched tests with Yikes's to prevent him from being sent to summer school. However, Margaret tends to lose her patience to them whenever they unintentionally annoy her. This is seen in "Pop in the Name of the Law" when the Best Popple Pals host a loud karaoke party and Margaret wants to stop them by lying to them that they "broke" a law from her 100 Crazy Outdated Popplopolis Laws book. She's also often annoy by Yikes whenever he doesn't focus in class and fall behind of his learning. Coach Loudly As mentioned by Coach Loudly in "Pop Marks the Spot", he and Margaret have known each other since they're their students' age. At first, Margaret views Coach Loudly as nothing more than her colleague since they're both the only teachers in Popplementary School. However, Coach Loudly has a huge "secret" crush on her and when they got paired up for Palentine's Day, she is shown with an annoyed expression when he smiles at her. This implies that she didn't return his feelings for her, especially when he compliments her "beautiful eyes" by shouting through his megaphone (and he unintentionally caused her to faint). And because of how polar opposite the two are, Margaret have to covered her ears with her earplugs so they can get along during the event. They're later seen at Popple Park during the third Palentine's Day activity in which they spend time together picnicking and Margaret starts warming up to him. And when she noticed a shrunken Izzy on her apple (because of an incident with Lulu's Miniaturization Machine), she huddles Coach Loudly in fear. At some point between "Palentine's Day" and "Popposites Attract", their feelings for each other have become mutual because Margaret, at one point, daydreams about him. When they both found out that Bubbles had tried (but failed) to pair them together for the Cupid Dance, they immediately acted like their interest in each other are only "professional". Interestingly, when Margaret gave a growl look to Coach Loudly, he had a surprised look when he sees his students is still in front of them before they both look away from each other. The Coach can also be seen wrapping his tail around Margaret's before she lightly nudges him to stop while she's talking to Bubbles, indicating that they're already a couple and they're trying to cover up their feelings in front of their students. At the Cupid Dance, they spend time together and have kissed. It's later revealed in "Dawn of the Dull" that the couple are dating, but Margaret doesn't wants anyone else to hear and know about it. They are also seen together in "The Pink Popple Moon". Eventually in "Pop Marks the Spot", Margaret allows Coach Loudly to be open about their relationship since he admits to their students that he loves her very much. Milton Maynot Margaret and Mayor Maynot both seems to know each other very well as they often refers to each other by their first name and she's very surprised when he declares his love for her in "It Doesn't Take a Genius". But since Margaret is dating Coach Loudly, her and Milton's friendship status is currently unknown. Abilities Margaret possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming herself into a ball to roll around. She is also adept in teaching. As a teacher, she teaches arts, drama, literature, and math. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Miss Shush's name has been translated in several international dubs: ** In the French version, she is called Mademoiselle Chut. ** In the Finnish version, she is called Neiti Hys.https://www.tritonia.fi/download/gradu/7951 ** In the German version, she is called Frau Stillsein. ** In the Spanish version, she is called Señorita Shush. ** In the Turkish dub, she is called Bayan Shush.File:International Credits 017.png * Margaret celebrates her birthday in "Pop Marks the Spot". Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters